


what a beautiful day to try to die

by lovelyleias



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Éponine's canonical alcoholism is often forgotten for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her eyes are flat<br/>and used <br/>and fearful. <br/>or do you fear them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a beautiful day to try to die

you left her half asleep,  
a glorious mess of tangled hair and smudged mascara.   
she gazed at you with eyes that sung with her love,   
a love that she swears is only   
for you.   
you want to believe her  
but   
it   
is   
not   
true.   
you share her love with the   
alcohol that gives her life.   
you come home one evening to find her  
where you left her in the morning,  
naked and tangled in the sheets.  
only now she is covered in her own piss and vomit   
and broken glass.   
you kneel beside her and   
she is bleeding and   
fuck   
you are too.  
goddamn glass.   
you let your laptop bag fall to the ground with an unfortunate  
crack   
but you are too busy pushing back her sweaty hair to notice.   
shall you call her name?   
éponine.   
‘ponine.   
my love.   
her eyes open but they are not the colour of   
the forest that you are used to.   
they are flat  
and used   
and fearful.   
or do you fear them?   
i’m sorry   
she croaks with the voice of a woman  
long passed her prime   
with such a young and pretty face.   
you kiss her sour lips and whisper that   
it will be alright   
and you pretend that you are both   
telling the truth.


End file.
